Choices
by Baggie Bird
Summary: I felt the need to finish the film! Robin and Maria are such an irresistable pairing. This is just an idea about how things could have progressed between them. I think I'm going to leave it as this now! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters except for Lucy and Adam who appear in later chapters.

A big thank you to Alice Alee for her reviews – I have made an effort to lengthen the chapters for you!

I had so many ideas but was too impatient to finish the story! I have got as far as re-writing the first 8 chapters, but it's obvious that I rushed the ending and now I am sorting that out! Thank you for the comment re the marigolds, I would have done so too – I hope you like what Maria chose to do instead!

Thanks again for the reviews.

Liz

We stood for the longest time watching the moon over the waves. I'm not sure when I first noticed the unicorn and Wrolf were starting to fade. I moved way from everyone else, stepping up to them, scared to let them leave. I put my arms first around the beautiful unicorn, kissing her neck, and then around my demon dog, the majestic black lion that was Wrolf.

He roared softly as my hand first touched him then he turned to look straight at me. His eyes were kind and wise and I wondered how I could ever have been afraid of him. I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me; I buried my head in his mane and sobbed his name,

"Wrolf. Wrolf. Wrolf." Over and over again I repeated his name, softly at first and then with increasing hysteria. I clung to his now insubstantial body, and then all too quickly he was gone. I fell to my knees, alone.

Then I felt someone put their arms around me from behind, lifting me to my feet and I allowed Loveday to gently bear me away.

"It was time for him to leave, Maria. His work here is done. He has been protecting successive Moon Princesses, waiting for your arrival. He was as bound by the curse as the rest of the valley, but now it is lifted, he is free to carry on his journey." As usual, Loveday was very wise about matters that weren't directly related to her. I didn't reply and she continued, "He has protected you and guided you since you came to the valley, as did the unicorn, but you don't need them anymore and so they have to go."

"I need Wrolf. How can I manage without him showing me where to go?" I asked, plaintively.

Loveday smiled a mysterious smile,

"I am sure you will find someone else to roam the woods with you."

I was too upset to ask her what she meant by that and I was too tired to decipher it for myself.

Uncle Benjamin said quietly,

"Well, there we are then, nothing to be done" and we all took this as the signal that it was time to leave.

We left together, but soon people had started to pair up to walk the woodland paths. Loveday and Uncle Benjamin were at the front, talking quietly to one another, catching up on so many wasted years and completely unaware that they had company. They walked so closely it was almost as if they were Siamese twins, bound together and unable to separate.

Digweed and Miss Heliotrope were walking together holding hands and blissfully silent. I was glad of that, much as I loved Miss Helitrope, and I had really appreciated her actions when she had appeared and attacked Duloc with her umbrella, I didn't think I could cope with her well-meaning platitudes just then. I was pleased that Digweed had proposed to her, she was a dear thing really and it was evident that she would now be well looked after.

Marmaduke was disappearing and appearing behind tree roots and rocks, clearly enjoying playing with his magic. I wasn't entirely sure that he knew what he was doing and this suspicion was confirmed when he suddenly appeared half way up a large oak tree, apparently stuck. He managed to extricate himself, however, and continued his performance.

That left me, Robin and his father. The two of them seemed to be happy together, their disagreement evidently forgotten, as they talked about alterations they would like to make to the castle. Robin was relieved to have been forgiven and I only just began to realise how much he had given up when he stood between his father and me. Coeur de Noir seemed to have been softened by the events of the preceding few hours and now had regained both of his children, which was a worthy reward.

That left me to drift along slowly at the back of the line, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. My memories of the last couple of weeks had a dream-like quality to them. Father's death, arriving at Moonacre, being in the dungeon, trapping Robin, finding the pearls in the tree roots and then finally jumping into the sea. I'd never even seen the sea before. I had no idea how I had managed to survive other than nature had seen fit to grant me my life in return for my sacrifice. The water had been so cold and there was such a strong pull, dragging me down, I could still feel the effects of it upon my body as my legs became heavy and my shoulders started to droop.

No one seemed to notice that I was now quite a way adrift of them and suddenly I felt so very tired. Not just physically now, my mind was also becoming drowsy. I could barely lift my feet to walk and my eyes no longer focused on the path ahead. I was too exhausted to walk any further. I was just about to sit right there in the middle of the path when I heard my name spoken softly,

"Maria,"

I looked up and realised that Robin had noticed my absence and was retracing his steps to me,

"What are you doing, Princess?" he asked with a touch of amusement in his voice. I was so relieved not to be alone, but I didn't have the energy to respond with anything other than a mumbled,

"So tired."

He took one look at me and hoisted me into his arms as I collapsed.

When I awoke, it was dawn and I was sitting in Robin's lap as he leant against a large oak tree. He had both arms wrapped around me and was fast asleep. I was a little bit cold so I snuggled closer to him, managing to wrap his jacket around me a little bit more and wishing I could move his stupid feathers off the top of my head. I wondered why he wore the feathers and made a mental note to ask him sometime. I then felt a momentary concern as to whether Robin was uncomfortable with me on his lap, but I was far too tired still to move voluntarily, so I decided not to worry about that. Surely he would wake if he was too uncomfortable?

I took me a while to consider why we were both sleeping out like this. I couldn't think of any reason for it, but since nothing from the last few days made much sense, I decided not to worry about it further and just rested, breathing in the smell of Robin. It was a musky smell, mingled with that of leather, and I found it comforting. I rubbed my face gently against him and froze when he stirred. His grip on me tightened slightly and then relaxed as he sighed in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the chill in the air, I must have fallen asleep again because the sun was quite clearly up when I next opened my eyes. I heaved a sigh of contentment as I rested against Robin and felt his arms protecting me. I could feel his heart beating and I was very conscious of my proximity to him, but I didn't feel awkward, just very much at peace.

I heard a birds singing and then the knocking of a woodpecker above and I looked up into the tree to see if I could see it. As I looked up, I realised Robin was awake too and he smiled gently as he looked down at me.

"Good Morning, Princess." It had irritated me when he had first called me that, but now I loved the way he used it as a pet name. I smiled up at him, our eyes meeting and locking. I suddenly felt joy washing all over me.

"Robin." I said his name softly, "what are we doing here?"

He chuckled before replying,

"I tried to carry you last night after you collapsed on me, but I didn't get very far. You are much too heavy!"

I sat up, away from him.

"Heavy?" I could hear myself shrieking in an outraged voice.

"It must be the dress," he smiled, pulling me back down to him.

"Heavy, huh!" I muttered to myself as his hands tightened around me once more. Then I felt his hand move up to stroke my hair. He curled my hair around his fingers and it felt so good, so relaxing that I sighed again as I rested back against him. We sat like this for a while, without talking just listening to the sounds of the forest and comfortable in each other's company.

"Maria?" Robin asked the question with his lips pressed against my hair, "I don't really think anyone could have...you know... done what you did. I couldn't."

I smiled to myself,

"I knew what you meant, Robin."

I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head and knew that I really had to move. I had managed to catch his hand in mine and arrest its descent down my hair, when I caught sight of the livid scar across it and I was filled with remorse. I had forgotten that it was his own attack on me that had led to his injury, I just felt sad that I had hurt him.

"I am sorry for this." I said quietly, lightly tracing the scar with my finger. He shook his head,

"I deserved it." He moved as if to catch my hand, but I was suddenly self-conscious and I stood quickly. He looked a little confused, and even disappointed, by my sudden movement, and I tried to soften my actions by holding out my hand to him and smiling. He moved to his knees before taking my hand in his and suddenly kissing it.

Then just as suddenly, he jumped up, grabbed hold of my waist and whirled me around.

"Come on, Maria, I'm starving!"

I laughed at his sudden change in demeanour and we hurried hand in hand through the forest.

We seemed to arrive home in no time at all and as we ran laughing into the entrance hall, I was stuck by the change that seemed to have come over the building. It no longer seemed cold and empty. It was a house reborn. Daylight sparkled in the windows and there were little rainbows of light across the floor where the sun danced in.

I could hear music playing and wanted to go and listen, but then I remembered the starving Robin and instead dragged him down the corridor to the kitchen. As I passed the large mirror where Wrolf's true form had been shown to me, I felt a pang of grief at the thought of him, but then the delicious smells of Marmaduke's cooking reached me and I realised I was as hungry as Robin professed to be.

Marmaduke seemed delighted to see us and kept up a constant stream of congratulations and praise as he appeared and disappeared all over the kitchen. He plied us with some of his iced biscuits which we were to take into his garden while he made us his wonderful kedgeree. Robin bit into one and a huge grin spread over his face.

"They are delicious!" he announced and then put the biscuit to my lips for me to bite. We were lost in each other, and the biscuits, and didn't notice Loveday's entrance until she stood right before us.

"Hello, you two" she smiled at us, "what are you going to do today?"

We looked at each other. I panicked slightly, what were we going to do? What if Robin just wanted to go home?

"I don't know." I replied to her slowly, "Robin, what are you going to do?"

Robin didn't hesitate at all before replying,

"I'm going to show Maria the woods."

I was so relieved to find that he wasn't deserting me that I didn't protest that I had seen more than enough of the woods in the last few days.

"Good idea," Loveday approved, "why don't I ask Marmaduke to make you up a picnic?"

We ate breakfast and I persuaded Robin to wait while I got changed. I had been swimming in that dress, after all, as well as having slept in it. I wore another gown that used to belong to the Moon Princess and I felt a thrill all over me as the soft green velvet slipped over my head.

Robin and Loveday were talking as I came back downstairs to the parlour. I entered in time to hear Robin say,

"Do you really think she will?"and Loveday reply something that I could not hear. Then they both seemed to realise that I had entered and so turned and looked at me in approval. Loveday said,

"You look beautiful, Maria. That shade of green is perfect for you." Then turning to Robin, she asked, "Doesn't she look lovely, Robin?" He pulled his gaze away from me for a moment to look at Loveday and then he turned back to me. He bowed extravagantly,

"Princess, you look beautiful. The sight of you in that dress quite takes my breath away. I shall be thrilled if you would do me the honour of accompanying me to the woods today." He said all this with a serious look on his face, but when I replied,

"It will be my pleasure to join you, Sir" his face began to crack and we were soon both giggling helplessly. Loveday looked upon us with a motherly smile and left us to get ready.

Loveday had not only arranged a picnic, but also for Periwinkle to be saddled. She did not think that I should exert myself too much following the previous day's exertions and Robin agreed with her.

"I'm fine" I hissed to Robin as he insisted that I should ride. He squeezed my hand and a mischievous look came over his face as he replied that he didn't want to have to carry me again. I looked at him in outrage and then began to giggle once more as he smiled impudently at me.


	3. Chapter 3

We talked as we walked towards the woods. Robin asked me about my parents and my life in London and I found out about his life in the castle. We had very different upbringings and experiences of life so far. I had little knowledge of the countryside and hardly knew one tree from another; whereas Robin could name every tree we passed and did so for a while until I begged him to stop. Apart from a brief trip to London when my father died, Robin had never left Moonacre Valley, whereas I had only ever briefly left London once in my life before when I visited my maternal grandparents in Kent. I think he was incredulous that I had only seen the sea for the first time on the previous day.

"And then you jumped in it!" He laughed.

"It seemed like the only thing to do." I protested.

"Well, I'm not taking you to the sea again if that's what happens when you get close to it!" he joked. "You may not be so lucky next time, and I don't to have to jump off that cliff to save you!"

"I won't do it again," I promised. "Next time there's a valley to save, you can do it!"

It was amazing how quickly we had managed to turn the events of yesterday, which seemed so momentous at the time, into something shared to laugh about.

We had to stick to wide paths when we brought periwinkle into the forest, so we passed the clearing where I had trapped Robin. I had managed to refrain from saying anything about it, when I caught Robin's eye and started to giggle.

"It wasn't funny!" he complained.

"No, it wasn't," I agreed, trying to sound soothing, but failing miserably when I remembered the look on his face as he had hung there from his feet.

"Stop it!"

I couldn't contain my mirth any longer and I began to laugh so hard that tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered him declaring his head was starting to swell. At first he looked affronted and then he too began to laugh, although it was somewhat reluctant at first.

I slid off Periwinkle and walked up to him. He stood looking down at me, a mixture of amusement and uncertainty. I reached up and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Thank you." I said the words softly with my eyes locked on his.

He looked slightly stunned,

"What for?"

"For listening to me. For believing in me. For helping me." I told him.

He reached out to stroke my face,

"Any time, Princess." And he bent his head as if he was going to return the kiss. I was suddenly full of mischief and I reached up, grabbed his hat and ran off down the path with it. He gave an exasperated shout, caught Periwinkle's bridle, and ran after me.

"Come back here, you little witch," He shouted, but there was no anger in his voice, only exasperation that I had tricked him. I waited for him to catch me and then I put the hat on myself and asked him what he thought.

"I ought to spank you" he threatened.

"Oh" I pouted, "Doesn't it suit me?"

"No, you look... you look... um..." he hesitated, "You look beautiful." As he said the words, I stopped teasing him and returned the hat. He seized it and returned it to his head, without further comment.

We had reached the Moon Princess's tree by now and I really wanted to have another look inside. Yesterday had been so hurried and I felt that there really must be more to be seen. When I suggested to this to Robin, he readily agreed but suggested we sat outside to eat our picnic first.

We leant against the tree roots as we ate. We no longer talked, but the silence was companionable rather than awkward. The sun was warm where it peeped through the trees and I closed my eyes as I rested against the tree.

When I next opened my eyes, I found that I was alone.

"Robin?" my voice came out a little squeaky.

I heard a rustling beside me and Robin's head appeared out of the tree roots.

"You went without me!" I accused him. "Why didn't you wait?"

"You were fast asleep, Princess. I didn't want to disturb you. Anyway, you are awake now so come on." I scrambled down after him between the roots. I don't think I'd really noticed how dusty and dirty it was down there, I had been so intent on finding the pearls. Today, I could see the potential immediately.

"A secret den!"

Robin looked at me, a little confused at first and then he began to smile as he realised what I was proposing.

"Just for us?" I nodded and smiled back at him.

"I think we might have to clean it up a bit first, though."

"I think we need to bring things to help us clean next time" Robin suggested as I moved towards the bed and poked the cover. It nearly disintegrated at my touch, but the bed itself seemed fairly sturdy.

"I could make a new cover for this and some cushions" I was getting excited.

"If we turn it around, it will be more like a seat" Robin suggested. "And I could make a table for in here."

"Oh, Robin, won't it be cosy?"

He reached over and squeezed my arm and I felt so happy I could have flung my arms around him.

We could do little else in the den that day and so we went back up outside and started to walk home slowly. I didn't want the day to end. It had been so enjoyable and I couldn't remember when I had ever had fun like that before. I was so comfortable with Robin I couldn't believe that I had ever found him arrogant.

He walked me to the stables and then apologised that he had to leave me, he hadn't done any of his chores for that day, he explained. We looked at one another for a moment and then he reached over and traced a finger down my cheek.

"Can I see you tomorrow, Princess?" he asked.

I nodded, too excited to speak, and he laughed.

"After lunch, I will meet you at the den. Do you think you can find your way there?" he asked.

"If I can't, Periwinkle can." I said, a trifle embarrassed that a horse might actually have a better sense of direction than me.

"Until tomorrow then." He smiled at me and left. I gave Periwinkle a hug and was just starting to remove her saddle when Digweed came out. He took over from me and told me that Marmaduke had prepared tea for me.

"Really," I thought to myself. "Does anyone here not think about food all of the time?"


	4. Chapter 4

Our days soon settled into a pattern where I spent the mornings with Miss Heliotrope at my lessons while Robin carried out his chores at the castle. We finished at lunchtimes and then the rest of the day was ours. Miss Heliotrope was happy to let me go as she and Digweed had plenty of wedding plans to make. They were a slightly odd couple but Digweed clearly adored Miss Heliotrope and she seemed very happy with him. They were both going to stay on at Moonacre after the wedding and Uncle Benjamin had agreed that they should have their own living area for use in the evenings. Miss Heliotrope was busy embroidering and making furnishings for their apartment.

Meanwhile, Robin and I had our own accommodation to sort out. Once we had cleaned the den, we started to decorate it a little. I had begged Loveday to allow us to have a cover that she had previously used in her cave. She was happy to oblige us and even provided a couple of cushions. She was always happy to do anything that encouraged us spend time together and made us both happy.

Most afternoons found us there just relaxing and talking, getting to know one another. Although Robin frequently asked me questions about my life in London, it became a long distant memory and it almost felt as if they were events that had happened to someone else, and I had merely read about them in a book. He wanted to know all about my friends and seemed very interested in my best friend, Lucy. I told him how we used to spend our afternoons in the park and the games that we used to play. Sometimes I think that he worried that I missed my old life, but I didn't. I missed Lucy a little and the London shops, but I loved Moonacre and I wouldn't have swapped an hour in Moonacre for a day in London.

My uncle and Loveday decided to get married towards the end of the summer in the gardens of Moonacre and I was to be bridesmaid. I was really excited about this as I had never n a bridesmaid before. Loveday wanted me to wear pink, but I managed to persuade her that it really wouldn't be a colour that would suit me and instead we decided on a deep blue, which not only suited me, but also matched the blue of her eyes. Loveday also planned to force her father and Robin to wear something in the same shade of blue, which Robin was not happy about.

"I just can't see what all the fuss is about" he moaned for what seemed the fifth time that hour. We were sitting outside the den and he was really beginning to get on my nerves. "Why do we have to dress up like this?"

"Robin," I tried to hide my impatience "Uncle and Loveday want this. That's what weddings are like. Why can't we just do something to make them happy? It isn't going to hurt us."

He grunted in response.

"Besides," I added, "I am looking forward to dressing up and dancing." Which I was, I couldn't wait to wear my new dress and I loved dancing.

"Dancing" he groaned. And I immediately saw to the root of the problem.

"Don't you want to dance with me at the wedding, Robin?"

"No." He sounded grumpy and I pulled a hurt face in reply.

"Oh, I was looking forward to dancing with you, but never mind." He looked up at me and then he hesitated, before admitting,

"I don't know how to dance, Maria." I moved towards him and took his hands,

"Follow me" I instructed him. I walked him through some basic steps and then showed him how to hold me as we repeated the moves. At first he followed the movement sullenly, but as he began to improve his mood lifted enough to allow him to improvise a little. We twirled and whirled in each other's arms and finally sank breathless and exhausted onto the floor.

"How was that?" I asked him.

"Good. But only as long as I am with you," he said, smiling at me. I leant against him.

"We can practise again tomorrow, if you like."

He did like and we practised virtually every day after that. I loved dancing with him and he seemed to enjoy it more and more as he improved. It was another thing that brought us closer together. I had never had a really close friend before, no siblings, no one other than Miss Heliotrope in whom I could confide. Robin became everything to me. He was my best friend. He was my only friend. I didn't need anyone else.

Loveday and I were to spend a week shopping in London at the end of July. Miss Heliotrope was not going to go with us as she was allowing Loveday and me to spend some quality time together. I was looking forward to buying my new bridesmaid's dress for the wedding. I ran happily to the den to tell Robin that I would be going. He pulled a face at my enthusiasm for the city, but he could see that I was looking forward to the excursion and let me chatter about it. As I talked to him, I realised just how much I was going to miss him. I wondered if he'd miss me.

"Robin?" I asked in a small voice.

"Princess?" he replied in his gentle way.

"Will you miss me while I am gone?" I had to ask. He looked at me for a moment and then suddenly burst into loud guffaws of laughter,

"Yes, of course I will!" I relaxed, relieved.

"It will be so quiet!" he laughed. I looked at him for a moment and then hit him in irritation. He laughed even more and, grabbing my hand, pressed a kiss to it.

"I will miss you, Maria," he said much more solemnly, "But you will have a great time and soon be home." He paused, "and I will look forward to seeing the new dress."

He still held my hand and I returned his gesture by pulling his hand to my mouth and kissing it in return. He smiled into my eyes and then asked,

"Will you dance with me, Princess?"

Then I was in his arms and I forgot about London.


	5. Chapter 5

Digweed drove us to London. The journey was no more comfortable than before, but this time I felt excited rather than nervous and apprehensive. The country may have wrought some changes in me, but I was still a girl who loved new clothes and baubles. I couldn't wait to go to my favourite ribbon shop and stock up. I was always losing my ribbons for some reason. We were to reside for the week in lodgings near the Palace of Westminster and I longed to feel the cobbles beneath my feet once more.

We arrived at the same time as a summer downpour and all at once I became aware of an unpleasant, putrid smell in the air. I had never noticed this before, but now I had become accustomed to the clean, county air and the smell of flowers and I was nauseated by the difference. I hurried into the lodgings, which at least were comfortable and clean, and suddenly felt very homesick for Moonacre.

We ate the dinner that our landlady had prepared and both retired soon afterwards. Travel was so very tiring that it was difficult to do much after a day in the carriage. We both had baths to help ease our aching limbs and then we went to bed soon after. We had an early appointment with the modiste and neither of us wanted to be late.

The weather was much better the following morning, blue sky and the sun peeping out from behind fluffy white clouds. It was great fun to spend time with Loveday in London. We had spent very little time as just the two of us since her reconciliation with my uncle and I enjoyed her company. She seemed happy to spend money on me, and although I felt a small pang of guilt, I did not take much persuasion to accept the countless presents she bought me.

I found a midnight blue cravat which I begged Loveday to allow me to buy for Robin. It matched my dress for the wedding and I thought how well it would suit him. She smiled at my enthusiasm to buy a present for her brother and agreed that I should.

On our third day in London, I asked Loveday if it was possible for us to call on my friend, Lucy, while we were in town. I had only managed a very brief goodbye when we had left London and I longed to share all that had happened with her. Loveday was happy to oblige me and we agreed that I would see Lucy that morning, while Loveday returned to the dressmakers.

"Maria!" Lucy greeted me with enthusiasm when I arrived at her house. She led me in to the salon where there was already a gentleman seated, reading a paper.

"You remember my brother, Adam, don't you?" and without waiting for an answer, she called to Adam, "Look, it's Maria." I could barely remember Lucy's brother, and I had obviously had similarly made little impression on him, judging by the bored manner in which he put down his paper. However, he rose in greeting and as he looked at me, his face broke into a smile,

"Maria, how lovely to see you again." His voice was deep and cultured. He bent over my hand and kissed it gently. Lucy laughed her silvery tinkling laugh and grabbed my other hand,

"Come and sit down, Maria. I want to hear all about Moonacre." I happily chatted about the house and the beautiful countryside. She wrinkled her nose when I told her how much I loved the woods and I laughed when I remembered my fear of the countryside before I had lived there. She told me that she had been to the theatre a couple of times since my departure and had been to a musical soiree at St James' Palace. I felt a small pang of jealousy, much as I loved Moonacre, there was no society and I felt that I was missing something. I never got the chance to dress up in my fine clothes and show off like Lucy.

The morning passed quickly and it was soon time for me to return to Loveday. Lucy suggested that we should meet up again before we left London and I readily agreed; I had really enjoyed catching up with my friend. It was agreed that we would all have dinner together the following day.

I was surprised, therefore, when not only Lucy, but also her brother, appeared at our lodgings the next morning and begged me to ride with them in the park. Adam seemed particularly eager for me to join them and I was flattered by his attention. Loveday agreed that it would be a good idea for me to spend some time in the fresh air and she was pleased that I was enjoying myself.

We rode around the park in Adam's landau, and then he stopped to buy us refreshments as we walked near the Serpentine. The sun shone and birds sang, Moonacre seemed a million miles away. We spent the entire day together and then Loveday joined us for dinner at our lodging. The evening passed quickly as Loveday entertained us with stories about her animal friends. I am not sure how much Lucy and Adam believed her, but they laughed a little immoderately when she recalled my first meeting with the snake.

All too quickly our stay in London was at an end. I was really excited to be returning to Moonacre again; I had missed Robin and I couldn't wait to tell him about everything I had done and seen in London. I was sorry to be leaving my friends again so quickly, but Loveday suprised me by inviting both Lucy and her brother to Moonacre. I was delighted by the invitation as I had enjoyed spending time with my friend and, I have to admit, I enjoyed Adam's obvious admiration. They promised that they would be in a position to make the journey soon and we parted with eager promises of regular correspondence.

I slept for much of the journey home and only woke when we drew up to the gates on the edge of the Moonacre property. This time, there was no attack as Digweed left the carriage to open the gate although I looked out eagerly for Robin.

I went to bed almost straight after dinner on my first night home. Uncle and Loveday were not really very good company for anyone other than themselves and I was too tired to listen to Miss Heliotrope. I answered as few of her questions that I could without appearing rude and then excused myself as soon as possible. Digweed had drawn a bath for me, it was scented with lavender and the fragrance and heat made me sleepy. I had little difficulty falling asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke the following morning, I immediately saw a large bouquet of wildflowers on my dresser. I hurried over and smiled when I read the note accompanying them,

"Welcome home, Princess. Meet me at Noon in the Den, Robin."

I got dressed quickly and ran downstairs, eager to see Marmaduke and sample his cooking once more. The food at the lodgings had been reasonable, but our landlady wasn't anywhere close to being Marmaduke's equal. I spent the morning playing the piano. The music came to me easily as if the house was glad to see me again and Uncle came in to praise my playing. I moved across on the stool for him to sit beside me and he joined me in a duet.

I recalled that time I had questioned him about the house and he had walked in tears from the room. So much had happened since then; so many barriers had been broken down in such a short time.

It was soon time to meet Robin and I hurried eagerly to the den, carrying my present for him. It was empty when I got there and I sat by the entrance so that I could listen to the sounds of the forest as I waited for him. He was wearing the band across his face when he arrived, as he had been when I first met him and he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Princess," he greeted me. "You got my message then?"

I smiled at him and held out my hands for him to take in his.

"The flowers were beautiful, Robin. Such a lovely welcome." Then as I thanked him, something occurred to me. "How did they get into my room?"

He grinned at me in reply.

"You used the secret passage?" I guessed, shocked that he had been in my room while I slept. "How did you find out about it?"

"Loveday mentioned it once, and I went exploring," he explained. "You don't really mind, do you?"

I considered his question and finally admitted that I didn't, although secretly I worried in case I spoke in my sleep, or even worse, drooled. He seemed to sense my unease,

"You looked so peaceful, Maria. I was afraid that I would wake you but you didn't stir at all. I thought the journey must have tired you."

I smiled at the sincerity in his voice and then suddenly remembered my gift for him.

"I have something for you." I announced. Robin looked at me in surprise. "Here!" I gave him the package and he smiled happily.

"Shall we go into the den before I open it?" he asked, and before I could answer, he had disappeared inside the tree. I followed him quickly and found him standing at the door.

"Wait!" He said as I reached him, and reaching into his pocket, he drew out a strip of cloth. He turned me around and bound the cloth around my eyes.

"Robin?" I felt panic rising up in me. I reached out for him and my hands encountered his chest. He laughed softly and then kissed me on the nose.

"Don't worry, Princess. I am here." I felt his hands take mine and he gently led me through the door into the den.

"Is anything different?" he asked me and I allowed my senses to focus on my surroundings.  
"I can hear something," I told him. "I don't know what it is, it's pretty though." I concentrated harder. "It smells really nice too! Can I see?"

I felt him remove my blindfold and I blinked my eyes as I looked around. The den had been transformed in my absence. There was now a wooden log fashioned into a table by the side of our couch. There were shelves on the walls by the figure of the first princess. Wooden chimes hung from the ceiling and pots of flowers adorned the whole den.

"Oh!" I breathed.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Oh Robin, it's beautiful!" I felt tears come into my eyes. "Thank you so much. What a lovely surprise."

"I have something else for you. Close your eyes again." I did as I was told although I was very tempted to peek, especially when I felt his hands gently brush against first my collar bone and then my neck. What was he doing? "You can open them now."

I looked down and saw that he had hung a little silver robin from a red ribbon around my neck. The workmanship was intricate as its features were pronounced and it was adorned with a red garnet to imply its red breast. It was beautiful. I found that I couldn't speak.

"Do you like it, Maria?" he sounded anxious at my lack of response. "It was my mother's."

The words made his gesture even more poignant and I felt tears begin to well up inside me. I still couldn't speak, but I looked up at him and he must have seen what he needed to read my mind because he drew me to him and held me tightly for a few moments. I was so happy to see him and be with him that I slid my arms up to his neck and held on to him in return.

"I missed you." He admitted as he began to release me. I still had my arms wrapped around his shoulders and I pulled his face down to mine so that we were touching cheek to cheek,

"I missed you too." I breathed. I hadn't really realised how much until we were back together.

He led me to the couch and we sat side by side as he started to open his own present. He felt the soft material as he took the cravat from its wrappings and he looked enquiringly at me.

"I thought you would like to wear it for the wedding." I explained. "It's the same colour as my dress."

"Then I shall be honoured to wear it, Princess. It is certainly very fine." He wrapped it around his neck and asked in clipped tones, "How do I look?"

I couldn't help giggling at his expression, "very handsome" I managed finally before giggling again. He gave me his most haughty look,

"Thank you. Perhaps you would do me the honour of dancing with me?"

I nodded in assent and he stood, bowed formally to me and then opened his arms. There was little room in the den to dance, but we managed a few turns before we collapsed laughing on the sofa. It was good to be home.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the wedding arrived. Robin had been in my room again during the night and this time I had a small bunch of Love-in-the-mist upon my dresser. The delicate papery flowers were held together by one of my favourite ribbons and I smiled, exasperated, to myself as I noticed this.

"No wonder I can never find any of my ribbons!" I said to myself as I picked up the accompanying note.

"I am looking forward to dancing with you today, Robin." I forgave him as soon as I read this.

I ran downstairs to meet Loveday and we went to her room to prepare ourselves. Miss Helitrope came along to help us dress and she was in raptures over Loveday's white dress of raw silk and her Honiton lace veil. I wasn't surprised, she looked so beautiful and pure joy seemed to emanate from her. My own dress was silk too; but it was a deep blue, like the blue of the sea on a summer's day. I had started to put my hair up, but Miss Heliotrope stopped me and instead I wore my hair down, but decorated with tiny silver stars which sparkled in the sunshine which seeped through the windows. I wanted to carry the flowers that Robin had left for me that morning and Loveday, as ever, was happy to oblige me.

Birds sang loudly in the trees outside the house as we made our final preparations,

"Listen, Loveday," I said "Nature is playing its own sonata in celebration."

"She is pleased that everything is finally coming to its proper conclusion." Loveday replied in her most mysterious manner. "There is only one more event that will need to take place and everything will have come to fruition."

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised at her words, but she didn't elaborate. Instead she reached over to place a kiss on my cheek and to ask me if I was ready.

"Are you ready?" I emphasised the word 'you'. She smiled and told me that she had been ready for years.

The ceremony was to take place in the garden and a pergola had been erected for this purpose. The garden looked beautiful and it seemed to me that it was the most perfect romantic setting for a wedding. Coeur de Noir was to give his daughter away, and we met him in the entrance hall of the house. He looked with pride at his daughter,

"My child" he said in his most sincere manner. "I am so happy that this day has come and we are all together. I realise now that in giving you away and in uniting our two households, I am not lessening the de Noir clan, I am ensuring its future." Then he turned to me, "Miss Merryweather, Maria, you look delightful. A true princess. I wonder if you will find your prince waiting for you today."

With that, he offered his arm to Loveday and led the way to Uncle Benjamin and the pastor.

The garden was full of people. It seemed that the whole of the village had turned out along with de Noir clan. It was a riot of colour and noise, which dropped to silence as we approached. I searched the crowd for Robin. I didn't see him at first as he had removed his feathers and his red scarf and had replaced them with my cravat. He had even removed his hat, although I suspected it was somewhere close, and the slight breeze was ruffling his brown curls. He gazed at me with a strange expression on his face before bowing slightly and smiling at me.

The ceremony passed without a hitch and Uncle Benjamin and Loveday were finally declared man and wife. I was so happy that I felt tears well up in my eyes. As we made our way back down the aisle, Coeur de Noir gave up his place next to me to his son. Robin offered me his arm and I slipped my hand through it and smiled up at him. We walked in silence for a while and I was aware that there were nearly as many eyes on us as there were on the happy couple.

"Why is everyone staing at us?" I whispered to Robin. He looked down at me and stroked my cheek.

"Because you are beautiful, Princess" he replied. "How can they not look at you?" I blushed at his words and looked up to meet his eyes. He was smiling at me and I couldn't resist replying,

"Well it's a good job I have such a handsome partner, then." He laughed and squeezed my hand as we followed the wedding party.

We danced together all night. I only left Robin's arms twice. The first time was for a dance with my uncle, while Robin danced with Loveday. The second was more surprising as Coeur de Noir himself requested a dance. We didn't talk much as we moved around the floor, but he was perfectly chivalrous and he did appear to be enjoying himself. As the dance drew to a close he issued me with an invitation to the castle.

"You really ought to get Robin to bring you up to see the changes we are making." He smiled and his eyes twinkled as he added, "I think you will be really most interested in our dungeons!" I could see immediately where Robin got his mischievous smile from and I laughed in reply.

Robin came over to claim me back then and as we span our way around the dance floor I felt pleased I had cured Robin's fear of dancing. It would have been such a shame to have not been able to dance. The thought that I might have danced with someone else never crossed my mind.

"My friends are so jealous of me," Robin whispered to me as we danced more slowly late in the evening. "They wish they could dance with a Princess." His hold on me tightened a little. "Even if she is little feisty." Our dance had slowed to little more than shuffling and I had almost forgotten we were with other people. I had been in a little world that was just the two of us and his words jerked me back to reality.

"Do you think we should have been more sociable?" I asked him, slightly worried. I pulled away from him slightly so that I could look up at him.

"No," he pulled me back tightly against him. "It was perfect just the way it was."

I sighed and relaxed again. He was right. It had been a perfect day.


	8. Chapter 8

I was more than a little surprised to hear from Lucy soon after the wedding. It seemed that she intended to visit Moonacre with her brother the following week. I was a little disturbed by something that she wrote,

"My brother has expressed a desire to spend time with you, dearest Maria, and I am eager to encourage this, in the hope that time will allow us to become even closer than we are now."

I could only take this to have one meaning and it was not one that I was prepared to consider at the moment. I liked Adam, it was true. He was very handsome, tall, dark and impeccably dressed, but I wasn't sure that I desired any increase in intimacy with him. I wasn't sure how someone like him could fit into my Moonacre world.

However, the invitation had been issued in London and now it was being accepted, there was little that I could do except wait for my friend and her brother. Indeed, after the excitement of the wedding had worn off, it might even be thought of as a welcome diversion, and I did enjoy Lucy's company.

I explained to Robin that my friends were coming and that I might not be able to see him as much as possible. He had heard me mention both Lucy and Adam before and he suggested that we would all be able to go out together and perhaps even borrow the open carriage for a day trip to the beach. I was relieved to know that he would help me entertain Lucy and her brother as I felt certain they would be disappointed with the lack of society here.

He asked me numerous questions about them, he was always very curious about the parts of my life that he wasn't involved in. I found myself having to describe their appearance and manners, and in Lucy's case, her likes and dislikes. I couldn't offer much information about Adam as I didn't know him that well.

On the day of their arrival, I stood in the doorway as the carriage made its way up the drive and I only made my way into the daylight as Adam jumped down from it. Digweed appeared and took the horses and carriage away as soon as Adam had helped Lucy down. My friend looked shaken by the journey and I immediately bore her into the house, where refreshments were waiting for them.

Lucy was soon revived by the treats which Marmaduke had prepared and so I suggested that they might like to freshen up after, what I knew only too well to be, a long and tiring journey. The rooms that they were to occupy had wonderful, uninterrupted views over the valley. In the distance, the sea could be seen sparkling as it met the sun's rays.

"It's beautiful, Maria." Lucy said, "but isn't it frightfully empty?" I assured her that it was easy to get used to the peace and tranquillity of the valley, and then having seen that their luggage was brought up and that they had everything they required, I left them to restore themselves.

As I waited in the conservatory with Uncle and Loveday, there came a tapping at the window and I looked over to see Robin. I ran to let him in and he presented me with a small bunch of marigolds tied with something that looked suspiciously like another one of my ribbons. I was about to tease him about this, when a noise from the other end of the conservatory drew our attention that way.

Lucy was standing in the doorway, Adam at her side. Until that moment, I hadn't realised how beautiful Lucy really was. She had blonde ringlets framing her perfect oval face. Her blue eyes glittered and her white teeth sparkled. She shone and I felt plain and dowdy. It took me a moment to remember my manners and then I mentally shook myself and stepped forward.

"Uncle Benjamin, please allow me to introduce my friends Lucy and Adam Fairchild to you."

My uncle rose in greeting and I was struck by the difference in his greeting me on my arrival and his greeting of my friends. Loveday joined Uncle in welcoming them and wishing them a pleasant stay. A small cough behind me reminded me that Robin was still there and I introduced him to the visitors. I looked on in amazement as Lucy blushed when Robin pressed her hand to his lips and felt more than mild irritation when he held her hand for a trifle more than was absolutely necessary.

Adam claimed my attention by asking me some trivial question about the house as Digweed served tea, and soon I found myself sitting by Adam while Robin and Lucy sat at the other side of the room. I found it difficult to concentrate on Adam's words because I was busy trying to listen to a different conversation. I found it most vexing that they were both speaking so softly and I finally had to admit defeat.

Adam continued to ask me questions about the house and now he moved onto the gardens. It suddenly occurred to me that women are often accused of being overly curious, but both Robin and Adam had to be worse than any woman. Did they ever stop asking questions? I took the opportunity to propose a stroll around the gardens before dinner and Adam readily agreed. I was mortified when Lucy protested; she was tired and would prefer to stay indoors. Adam suggested that Robin might like to stay and keep her company and I was forced to endure his company alone as we wandered around the gardens.

It was no better at Dinner. I was placed next to Adam and Lucy sat with Robin. My two best friends laughed and joked together and I was left to entertain Adam. He made every attempt to amuse me and I became conscious of my lack of manners and determined to make more of an effort. By the time dinner ended and we made our way to the Drawing Room, Lucy and Robin weren't the only two people laughing and joking, but I knew my laughter was superficial. I was unbelievably jealous as I followed them.

We did not stay up late on that first night, Loveday knew how tiring the journey from London was and she insisted that the party broke up fairly early so that Lucy and Adam would be sufficiently rested for the next day.

Robin took his farewells, pressing a kiss to Lucy's slender fingers, shaking Adam's hand and ruffling my hair as if I was his little sister. I felt rage rise up in me and I looked at him in fury. He didn't appear to notice as he left smiling and waving.

I walked with Lucy up to her room without speaking. I couldn't think of anything to say to her. She broke the silence as we reached her door,

"Why didn't you tell me there was such a handsome young man here?" I looked at her dully. "Oh come on, Maria, surely you have noticed?" I shook my head. Of course I had noticed Robin and yes, I liked the way he looked, but he was my best friend. I didn't want anyone else noticing him. Especially not someone as beautiful as Lucy.

"He has invited us to the de Noir castle tomorrow," she went on eagerly, "and I agreed, as long as that is alright with you. He said they have been making all sorts of changes and he was going to show us."

"No it's not!" I wanted to scream at her, but I swallowed my words and replied that it was a good idea, the castle was very impressive and Adam was sure to find something to ask questions about. She looked at me in surprise,

"Has Adam been annoying you?" she asked.

"No," I regretted my outburst immediately. "He just asks so many questions. I felt like I was being tested, Lucy."

"I think he just wants to get to know you better. I'll tell him to stop, if you like." She offered, but I shook my head. I might need Adam and his interminable questions if Robin and Lucy were going to desert me.

We hugged and I wished her goodnight. I trudged sadly up to my room. What was I going to do if Robin fell in love with Lucy? Who would I roam the woods with? Who would I dance with and laugh with? I couldn't see Adam filling that place. I felt so alone.

When I reached my room, I saw that the marigolds which Robin had brought for me had been placed in a vase on my dresser, usually I loved to have his flowers around me but tonight, this only increased my angst. I was tempted to smash them on the floor, but it wasn't the flowers' fault I was so miserable, so instead I removed my little robin from its ribbon and threw it across the room.

It was petulant, but it made me feel better for a short while until sadness overtook me and I lay on my bed and cried pathetically. Jealousy wasn't an emotion that I had ever really encountered before and I wasn't prepared for the way it made me feel so wretched now.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't sleep very well and I had a dreadful headache the next day when I rose. Lucy chattered happily to Miss Heliotrope at breakfast and the noise aggravated me so much that I had to excuse myself to go and lie down.

It was agreed in my absence that Lucy should still visit the de Noir Castle. Adam professed a desire to stay at Moonacre with me, in case I should feel better later on and then we could join the others. Loveday seemed to think that this was a good idea as well.

Lucy came in to see me before she went out and I roused myself to hug her and wish her an enjoyable day. She seemed genuinely concerned about my head and offered to stay with me, but I wanted to be by myself to think and so I encouraged her to go. I wasn't happy that Robin was seemingly so enamoured with her, but I couldn't really blame him. Lucy was beautiful and she was kind and generous, that's why I was so fond of her. She kissed my forehead as she was about to go and then said,

"I'm sorry that Adam is staying behind when your head is bad. I will threaten him not to ask more questions." I smiled ruefully at her in response.

I was lay curled up on my bed when Loveday knocked gently at the door.

"Can I come in, Maria?" she asked. "I have brought you a drink."

I couldn't deny Loveday access even though I just wanted to be alone. She ducked her head as she came through the door, and perched on the side of my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she reached out and stroked my hair.

"About what?" I replied mechanically, although I knew exactly what she was referring to. "I just have a headache. I didn't sleep too well."

"Are you sure that's all, Maria?" she brushed her fingers across my temples.

"Yes." I couldn't reply any further because I was suddenly terribly afraid that I was going to burst into tears and I didn't have the energy to deal with that.

Loveday sat with me for a while longer, and then realising I was not going to speak further, leaned over and kissed me.

"I will be back up to check on you later." She informed me. "Try and sleep for now, Maria."

So I did.

I managed to rouse myself at lunchtime and took some effort to make myself presentable. I gritted my teeth as I entered the dining room, expecting a torrent of questioning, but Loveday had obviously warned everyone not to push me too much and they complied.

Adam smiled at me and started to tell me about his walk around the grounds that morning. He was a good story teller and he amused me by describing the antics of a rabbit he had seen. It made me think of Serena, the Moonacre rabbit who had been my pet for a while, and I told him a little bit about her, neglecting to inform him of the way in which I had come across her trapped in the wood.

He seemed pleased with this effort at conversation on my behalf, and asked if I would accompany him around the garden once more if my head felt better. It did feel better and I needed occupation so I agreed.

We had a pleasant walk. Adam was a thoughtful companion and found regular places to stop so that I could rest. He talked quietly and seriously on a number of issues from literature to music. He confided in me that he had a real desire to travel to Europe and he described the places that he wanted to see. I found his conversation interesting, Robin and I rarely talked about anything serious, and he was clearly far more knowledgeable about the world than I. He asked me if I had thought about travelling abroad and I had to admit that although the thought had never occurred to me before, it suddenly sounded rather appealing.

We were sitting in the shade of a large Horse Chestnut tree when Robin and Lucy found us. She was all pink-cheeked beauty and glittering eyes and I found myself shrinking in her presence. I couldn't even raise my eyes to look at Robin. Adam started to tell them how he had been trying to tempt me to travel and I heard Lucy laugh. I wanted to get away. But how could I do that without betraying myself? Lucy noticed my distress and wondered if my headache had returned. I looked gratefully at her because she had supplied me with a means of escape back to the house.

"It is better, thank you, but I find myself in need of a cooling drink" I told her. Adam immediately moved to take my arm, but Lucy linked her arm through mine and led me back to the house. Adam and Robin followed behind.

The weather changed as their visit continued and we were confined more and more to the house. This would have been unbearable if Robin had been there all of the time, but he was needed at the castle and so it was often just the three of us.

For much of the time, we amused ourselves singing at the piano or acting out little plays and reviews. I think Miss Heliotrope was happy to see me returning to some of my former pursuits and she was overjoyed when Lucy and I recited a selection of works from Hugo's 'Odes et Ballades'. She always had a weakness for French poetry.

The weather never improved sufficiently for us to take our trip to the beach and I was sorry for this because I hadn't yet been to see the sea again and I was looking forward to walking along the sands. When I said this to Lucy she too expressed regret as she had never seen the sea before either. Adam overheard us talking and pointed out that we would be able to go soon when they came next to visit. I looked at him in surprise; it hadn't occurred to me that they would come again in the immediate future. I was filled with fear as I contemplated the idea that he knew something about Lucy's relationship with Robin that was not general knowledge yet.


	10. Chapter 10

On the final evening before Lucy and Adam's departure, Robin joined us for dinner. He was wearing the cravat I had bought him and I felt a pang of jealousy when I heard Lucy complement him on it. I did not hear his reply as Adam was just offering me his arm to go into the dining room. I made every attempt to be at my most gracious. I smiled and laughed and nearly sparkled as much as Lucy during dinner. When Adam suggested we went for a moonlit walk, I accepted without delay and ran to get my wrap without thinking why he would want to do that.

We all walked into the garden together. Adam and I walked as far as the pergola in which Uncle and Loveday had been married and we sat on the bench there, watching the moon hiding and then reappearing as the clouds passed by. The air was filled with the scent of late summer roses and I suddenly thought how much I would like to dance. This made me think of Robin and I wondered where he and Lucy were. I was about to voice this when I suddenly became aware of the fact that Adam was kneeling on one knee in front of me.

I stiffened in surprise and dismay and exclaimed

"Oh do get up, Adam. You look ridiculous down there!" He ignored me outburst as he took my hands,

"Dearest Maria." He started. I just continued to stare at him in horror. "I know this might come as a shock to you, but I feel that I must share this with you before I leave Moonacre." He raised one of my hands to his mouth and kissed it. I closed my eyes in an attempt to shut out the sight. If I could, I would have covered my ears too. "I am in love with you, Maria. I have been since the first day I set eyes on you in London. I know that this may be too soon and I know that you may feel that you are still too young, but I want to marry you. I want to share my life with you. You have to know how I feel. I want..."

I opened my eyes and raised my hand to check his speech. Yes, it was a shock. I didn't want any of this. I liked Adam. He was just like his sister, beautiful, kind and considerate. But marry him. Oh no! I hadn't thought of him like that.

He could obviously read some of this in my face, and in his kind and generous way he helped me to respond. He stood, reached out and held my chin in his fingers as he looked down at me,

"I have startled you, haven't I? I am sorry, Maria. You don't need to answer me now, just promise me you will think about it. We could have a very happy life together. I would love to take you and show you the world."

I nodded. I couldn't trust myself to speak and I would be sure to think about it. I didn't want to marry Adam, but if Robin and Lucy were going to get married, what else was there for me to do? Perhaps I really did have to consider his proposal carefully. I knew that Adam would always be relied upon to look after me. Another sleepless night was on the cards.

"Shall we go in?" Adam suggested after we had remained in silence a few minutes, "it's starting to get a little cold and I wouldn't want you to catch a chill." He held out his arm to me and I took it without hesitation. He was always considerate, even in the face of potential rejection.

We returned to the house without talking and I was surprised to see Lucy there alone.

"Where's Robin?" Adam asked her. I didn't hear the first part of her reply but then she said,

"He sent his apology for leaving without saying goodbye, but it was unavoidable." She turned to me, "Maria, I am sorry, but I really would like to go to bed now. I am so very tired tonight; I don't know what the matter is with me."

I didn't mind at all, the faster we retired, the quicker I could get away from Adam and his adoring glances. I walked with her to her room and she hugged me at the door.

"Are you happy here, Maria?" She suddenly asked me. I was a little taken aback and I didn't really know how to answer her. She looked hard at me and I eventually replied,

"Yes, well, I was."

"What changed?" she continued to question me. I really couldn't answer that question. How could I tell her that her arrival had destroyed my happiness?

"I don't know." I said slowly. It was a time when honesty was not the best policy. I shrugged and smiled at her. She went into her room and then turned back and spoke so softly, I had to strain to hear it,

"He does love you, you know, he just doesn't know how to show you so that you will believe him." I stared at her and she smiled a little sadly at me before gently closing her door.

"I know your brother loves me," I muttered to myself as I walked off to bed. "He has just embarrassed me by telling me so." I turned around sharply as I was sure I heard her reply,

"No, I'm not talking about Adam, I mean Robin." But there was no one there.


	11. Chapter 11

They departed the following day almost immediately after breakfast. I was genuinely sorry to see Lucy go, although I wanted Robin back to myself. She was such fun; I couldn't help but miss her company. I was relieved, however, to see Adam leave without him managing to talk to me alone once more.

Lucy hugged me as her luggage was being loaded on to the carriage.

"I think you are going to be asked to make a decision soon, Maria." She said quietly so that only I could hear her. "I hope you make the right one." I looked at her for a moment and she smiled that same sad little smile she had given me the previous night. I was about to ask her what she meant, although I feared that it had something to do with Adam, when she raised her voice so that everyone could hear her.

"It's been so lovely coming to see you, Maria. Moonacre is every bit as beautiful as you said. I do hope we can come again." I assured her that she would always be welcome, as would Adam. He had also come over to take his leave and he pressed my hand gently to his mouth,

"Au revoir, Maria. I won't say goodbye, it has such finality to it."

I felt the blush rising up over my cheeks. How undignified it made me feel. I managed to reply but I am not entirely sure what I said as Adam helped Lucy into the carriage and then climbed in after her.

I watched the carriage roll down the driveway and I waved to Lucy as she leaned out of the window. I heaved a sigh of relief. I suddenly realised just how exhausting I had found their visit and I longed for my days to return to their former pattern. I turned to see Loveday looking curiously at me,

"Are you so sad to see them go, Maria?" she asked.

"No," I replied honestly. "Lucy is a dear girl, but I am glad to have Moonacre back to myself." And Robin, I added silently to myself.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I really have no idea." She laughed at my reply and we linked arms and went inside.

Miss Heliotrope suggested that I did some needlework that morning as my mind was clearly too occupied for lessons. I complied readily with her suggestion as I had a cover that I was making for the table in the den and it was close to completion. I really wanted to visit the den that afternoon and just sit by myself and think. I could take the completed cover with me.

I hardly ate any lunch and I saw that Loveday was looking at me in concern. I smiled at her.

"I ate far too much breakfast." I suggested and she smiled back at me, although I wasn't sure that she was convinced.

"Don't be late," she warned when I left the house. "It looks like bad weather might be on the way."

I promised her that I would not be late and I left the house.

It seemed so dark in the den when I arrived and it was cold. I put the table cover on the table and moved the dead flowers from their containers. It seemed so long since I had been there and it was clearly in need of a little care.

I was just taking the covers for the sofa outside to shake them when I heard footsteps. It was Robin. My heart sank as his face became serious on seeing me.

"Hello," I managed to stutter.

"Good afternoon, Maria." His reply was unusually formal.

"I was just tidying a little" my words faltered as I took in his grave expression. He took the covers from me,

"Here, let me." I watched as he hung the covers over a nearby branch and beat them with a large stick. Great clouds of dust rose from them and it made him cough. The exercise seemed to restore some of his usual good humour and he smiled at me as he took them back down from the bough. I noticed that he looked pale and tired and I immediately forgot my worries as concern for Robin overtook me,

"Robin, are you alright?" I couldn't help raising a hand to his cheek. He was hot, clammy even. "You aren't well." It wasn't a question. He took my hand from his face and looked at it for a moment before letting it drop.

"I am alright, Maria. I just have a slight sore throat. The dust made it a little worse."

"You should have left me to beat the covers. I could have managed." I told him.

"It is ok, Maria." His tone wasn't encouraging and I didn't dare speak further. I took the covers from him and went back down to the den. I was shaking as I replaced the covers; I had never known Robin so distant. Even when we were enemies, he seemed to have some feeling for me.

He had followed me into the den and stood behind me as I replaced the covers. When I had finished, I didn't have the courage to face him. I just stood still, looking at the floor. I think I would have stayed like that all afternoon if he hadn't suddenly asked,

"Where is your necklace?" The question jolted me,

"My necklace?" I stammered slightly and then felt annoyed with myself for being pathetic.

"The one I gave you." He spoke slowly and patiently like I was a child. That irritated me further and I suddenly turned to face him.

"It's in my bedroom. It didn't feel appropriate for me to wear it anymore." I noticed a flicker of pain flash across his face, but I felt hurt and angry and I didn't allow it to check me. "Perhaps you would like it back?" I was relentless now, allowing all of my hurt and jealousy to spill out. "Perhaps you could have given it to Lucy?"

I watched as his face grew paler.

"Lucy?" he asked. "Why would I give it to her?" He did sound genuinely puzzled, but I wasn't feeling generous just then.

"I really don't know, Robin." I replied and I swept passed him and out of the den. When I reached the surface, I was dismayed to see that Loveday's prediction had come true. Heavy black clouds were gathering in the sky and the sound of silence was ominous. I sighed heavily; even the weather was conspiring against me. I was debating whether to face the storm on my way home or to face the storm in the den, when a huge crash of thunder made the decision for me.

I ran back into the den just as the first drops of rain were falling. Robin was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I looked at him in irritation for a while, but he didn't look up. Eventually, I grew tired of standing and I moved across the den to sit by him. He still didn't acknowledge my presence and I began to regret my earlier outburst.

"Robin?" I put out my hand to touch his arm, but he didn't respond. "Robin, please look at me." He slowly lifted his head I was appalled to see his face had turned chalky white. "Robin, what's wrong with you?" He looked straight through me with unseeing eyes and I knew that I had to get him home.

I looked out of the den, the worst of the storm seemed to have passed and I didn't think that I had much time to waste. I returned to him and held out my hand.

"Robin," I said softly. "Can we walk back to the castle?" He looked as if he hadn't heard me, so I grabbed his hand and pulled. He seemed to understand what I wanted and finally moved to follow me out of the den.


	12. Chapter 12

We walked in silence back to the castle. Robin seemed to be finding it difficult to walk and I was scared. He looked so pale by now that I was afraid that we might not make it back. As we reached the path up to his home, I slid my arm through his so that I could help support him a little. At first he appeared to shrink from my touch, but then he allowed me to help him and we reached the gates of the castle. The gatekeeper saw our difficulty and immediately called for assistance. Coeur de Noir himself came hurrying down, concern written all over his face as he saw his son and heir stagger through the gate.

"Robin, Maria, whatever has happened?" his voice boomed down to us.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," I managed to say before Robin collapsed at my feet. I fell with him and sat in the dirt, too terrified to do anything. In an instant, his father was with me, hoisting Robin from the floor and calling for men to help. I don't know if I stood myself or if someone lifted me, I followed everyone as if in a trance.

Robin was carried to his room and laid on the bed. I recovered enough of my senses to take in my surroundings. It was so different to my room, whereas Moonacre was a country house, this was definitely a castle. The stone walls were covered by heavy tapestries that looked as if they had been woven in Tudor times, and the tiny window was glazed with thick, coloured glass. There was very little furniture; a huge four poster bed hung with heavy burgundy drapes dominated the room and was supplemented only by a couple of wooden chests and two heavy-looking square chairs. There was a large fireplace in one wall, but the fire was not lit today. It felt like a room out of a story and I half expected a dragon to appear.

I hovered around in the background while people rushed around, fearful of getting in the way but desperately wanting to help. The apothecary was sent for, and the others were sent in search of water with which to bathe him. Coeur de Noir and I were alone in the room with Robin, when he finally seemed to notice that I was still there.

"Maria, child, you should not be here." He spoke gently and moved towards me.

"I can't leave him. Not like this." I shook my head wildly. He couldn't send me away, what if something happened?

"Maria," his voice was persuasive. "We don't know what is wrong with him, he has a fever. It could be contagious. Your uncle would never forgive me if anything happened to you." It was fear for my safety that made him want me to leave. I looked at him,

"And I would never forgive you if you send me away and something happens to him." I said firmly. "I cannot leave Robin like this, you have to see that." He looked as if he was about to protest further when Robin gave a small moan and de Noir's attention was diverted towards his son. He began to remove some of Robin's clothes and I took his hat and feathers from him and placed them on one of the chests nearby.

He lifted Robin and I helped removed his coat. Underneath his clothes were wet with sweat, yet his skin was cold and clammy. A woman returned with warm water and cloths. I took one from her and began to wipe Robin's face as gently as I could. The woman looked about to object, but de Noir raised his hand and told her to let me continue.

I bathed the whole of the top half of his body, running my fingers over the smooth skin of his chest and his shoulders. I wondered if he could feel my touch, if he knew that it was me who was with him. I had just returned to his face and was starting to smooth back the dark, damp curls from his forehead when I realised I was crying. Tears dropped onto his head and mingled with the beads of sweat that were forming there.

When the tears started to come, they tore out of me in great sobs. It hurt to cry like that. I couldn't breathe properly. My whole body ached with sorrow and fear, and I was paralysed with the pain of it.

De Noir acted quickly. He put his hand over mine as I stroked Robin's hair and wrapped his other arm about my shoulders. He lifted me away from Robin just as the apothecary arrived.

"Shhh, Maria." His voice was unusually soft as he tried to sooth me, "we must let the apothecary do his work."

He spoke briefly to the apothecary and gave orders to a servant to prepare a room for me. Then he continued to hold me tight while the apothecary examined Robin. It took so long, and the medic's face was so grave that I began to panic. I had stopped crying but now my body shook and I didn't know how to control it. De Noir felt the change come over me and appeared to make a decision.

"Fetch WIggins!" he barked the order at the woman who had brought the cloths. She looked at him in consternation,

"Are you sure, Sir? Master Robin ..." she got no further as De Noir cut her off,

"Fetch him, I know what my son wanted, but this is an emergency. He will understand." He spoke rapidly, but he did not sound angry. Despite my fear for Robin, I couldn't help feeling a little curious about the mysterious Wiggins.

I soon found out who Wiggins was when the woman returned with a black, wriggling bundle of fur in her arms. Wiggins was a puppy.

"Master Robin was going to give Wiggins to you." She informed me. I gazed in amazement at her and de Noir confirmed her statement.

"He didn't like you wandering around the forest alone now that Wrolf has gone." He told me. "He was going to give you Wiggins for your birthday, but I think you might need him now."

I was amazed at the compassion he was showing me by telling me this. I had never realised that empathy was one of de Noir's character traits. I held out my hands for the puppy and the woman deposited him in my arms. He was all legs and tongue as he licked my arms and face repeatedly. I had trouble holding him.

"Robin was going to give me a puppy?" I was dazed by the news.

"I think he hoped you would let him share Wiggins occasionally," de Noir admitted. "He loves dogs and he was training him for you. That's why he has been at home so much recently. He was to have been a big surprise, but you need him now, don't you?"

This revelation was in danger of starting a fresh attack of tears. I buried my face in Wiggin's fur and tried to calm myself.

De Noir picked me up and had no trouble carrying Wiggins and me down a corridor to another bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed in there and promised to be back as soon as he had any news.

I couldn't reply. Now he had taken me away from Robin's room, I was only conscious of pain at the thought of losing Robin. All fears of an alliance between him and Lucy disappeared. I gave no thought to Adam. I suddenly realised, as I lay there that Robin was as necessary to me as air and water. Without him, I would have no reason to live. There could be no joy in my life and no meaning in my existence. I loved him. He was my best friend and we were meant for each other. Now he lay dying and I couldn't tell him that. I curled up on the bed with my arms wrapped around Wiggins and wanted to die too.


	13. Chapter 13

I must have fallen asleep because it was dark when the door opened and Loveday entered. She took one look at me and immediately held out her arms to me. I sobbed as she stroked my hair without saying a word. She knew. She had always known what we were to each other. How did I miss it?

Finally when my sobs had receded to little more than hiccups, she spoke,

"You have to try and remain positive, Maria. Robin needs you now and you have to be able to hold yourself together." I looked at her and she smiled as she added "What if he should wake and see you like this?"

I thought about her words and realised that I must look a frightful sight. Crying never really suited someone with my colouring and I had no doubt that I looked blotchy and ridiculous. Wiggins didn't seem bothered by it, but I suspected the humans in the castle might talk about me.

"Do you think he will wake up?" I asked her, wary of hearing an answer that I would not like.

"I know he will. He has so much to live for. You both have so much to live for. You need to be there to remind him of that."

She walked over to a chest and took out a hairbrush.

"This used to be my room, you know." She said as she began to brush my hair for me. You can stay here while Robin is getting better so that you will be close to him. I will explain to father and Benjamin.

I looked around the room as the rhythmic strokes of the brush soothed me. It was almost identical to Robin's room, but with a few touches that marked it as having a female occupant. The drapes were lighter and there were a few more pieces of furniture; a dresser and a comfortable chair. There were also cushions and other luxuries that were sadly absent in Robin's room.

When my hair was tidy, she fetched me a cloth to wipe my face so that I could go back to Robin's room looking presentable.

"The apothecary is not sure what is wrong with him," she told me as she returned. "He has given us something for the fever, but we must just wait."

I was eager to return to Robin and once Loveday had declared that I looked better, we made our way to his room, Wiggins trotting along happily behind us.

In my absence, Robin had been stripped and the apothecary had applied leeches to him for blood-letting. I gagged when I saw the fat slug-like bodies in the pail by the side of his bed. His body was covered in tiny wounds where the leeches had done their work.

An elderly woman was sitting beside him, knitting, and the click clack of her needles was the only sound in the room.

"Thank you, Elsie, we will sit with him now." Loveday told her and the woman smiled a toothless smile at her. Loveday moved the leeches away from the bed and motioned for me to sit by Robin. Wiggins followed me and sat by my feet as I perched on the bed.

"Talk to him" Loveday instructed me.

"What shall I say?" I panicked. She smiled as she looked at me.

"Anything, Maria, just let him hear your voice. Let him know that you are here."

I stared at his face and I felt tears well up in my eyes as I gazed at him. Wiggins jumped up suddenly and yapped a high-pitched little bark. I reached down and patted him and then turned back to Robin,

"Robin," I said softly. "It's Maria." I reached out and began to stroke his arm. It no longer felt clammy but it was cold to the touch and I immediately felt concerned.

I turned to Loveday, "He's cold. Shouldn't the fire be lit?" She didn't know and she came over to feel his arm herself.

"You are right; I will see if I can find out what the apothecary's orders are." She left the room quickly and I immediately felt alone and afraid. I remembered that she had told me to talk to Robin so I began to recall our first meeting.

I told him that I had seen him in London while I was at my father's funeral and that I had been frightened when he had attacked the coach. I recalled how surprised I had been when he was going to catch me in the forest with his friends and I recognised his scarred hand. I lifted this hand to my face now and rested my cheek against it. I didn't speak for a while as I was lost in my own thoughts.

I reminded him of how I had been his prisoner and how I had escaped. I laughed as I remembered him hanging upside down from my trap and then I thanked him for listening to me when we needed to save the valley, for turning his back on his father and his friends and believing in me. I kissed his hand that I still held in mine and tried to will some life back into him.

Wiggins broke my concentration by suddenly jumping onto Robin's bed. I was about to shoo him when I realised that he might be trying to tell me something. Robin was cold and he needed to be warmed. Who better than a puppy to help with that? I patted Wiggin's soft little head and encouraged him to sit on the far side of Robin, where I could barely reach. He already knew and loved Robin and he was happy to curl up beside him.

I lay down on the other side of him, holding onto his arm and allowing my body warmth to thaw his ice-cold form. I just lay there without talking but softly stroking his chest and silently pleading with him to live so that I could apologise for my recent jealous behaviour.

I fell asleep again and only woke when Loveday re-entered with a man carrying logs for the fire. She came over to me and kissed me softly before reaching out to touch her brother.

"He feels a little warmer." She said. "We will light the fire in here and then we will join my father for a while to eat." I began to protest at this suggestion, but she was firm,

"If we are to be any help to Robin, we will have to keep up our own strength, Maria. You haven't eaten for hours and you will be no help if you faint." When it was put like that, I could see the wisdom of her words. I reached over to kiss Robin on the forehead before stepping away from the bed. Wiggins looked up at me for a moment and then lay his head back down on his paws as if to reassure me that he would still be there, watching over Robin while I was gone.

"I'll bring you something from the kitchen, Wiggins." I promised as I left the room.

Elsie was going to sit with Robin while we ate and although I was worried about leaving him, she assured me that the "Young Master" would be safe in her care.

We ate alone with de Noir in a room off the Great Hall, where the rest of the clan were enjoying their dinner. Loveday and her father talked about diverse issues and only briefly touched on the subject of Robin. I realised that they did this, not out of lack of concern for Robin, but instead out of fear of causing me more anguish. I was grateful for this care as I was struggling to swallow the food and drink provided for me, and I didn't know whether I would be able to hold myself together if I was to start crying again.


	14. Chapter 14

It was about two hours after midnight when we finished eating. De Noir informed us that he would sit with Robin until day break while we were to rest in Loveday's room.

I protested when I heard this news, but De Noir remained firm. We needed our rest and he would ensure we were woken if there was any change. I reluctantly left with Loveday and made my way to her room. I couldn't resist a quick look at Robin as I passed. The pallor of his face was still discernible but he appeared warmer when I leant over to touch his arm. I pressed a quick kiss to his hand, patted Wiggin's head and left before De Noir shouted at me.

Loveday was already in the room when I entered and she held out her arms to me. She was so rapidly becoming the mother I had never had; she seemed to know just what I wanted and was so easy to love. She eventually let me go to suggest that we tried to rest. I didn't think I would be able to sleep, but I lay next to her on the bed and closed my eyes.

Sleep wasn't going to come easy. I could hear the wind rustling through the trees and there was a door creaking somewhere. When I closed my eyes, I could see Robin's white face as he lay there, so immobile and I imagined that he was dead. I had to open them again to banish such thoughts and I sat up and held my head in my hands as tears began to flow once more.

Loveday was up in an instant,

"What's wrong?" Why did she need to ask? She looked at my stricken face and said firmly, "He isn't going to die, Maria." How did she know? She stroked my hair and suggested that I might like to think of happy times.

"Why don't you think about my wedding to Benjamin?" she asked. "We were all happy then. You could think about dancing with Robin. You look so beautiful together."

I thought her idea was ridiculous and was on the verge of telling her so, when she began to hum a soft melody that we had danced to. I lay back again and shut my eyes. As I listened to her, I saw Robin standing in front of me, as if he was about to ask me to dance. I felt him slip his hand around my waist and pull me towards him as I reached up and circled my hand around his neck. Our free hands touched and we were swirling around the room.

I don't know if I slept or if it was a waking dream, but it was the sun streaming through the windows that forced me to open my eyes. I stretched and sat up. I was by myself and for a moment, I panicked. I scrambled out of bed and went straight to Robin's room. De Noir was asleep in the biggest chair in Robin's room, so I tiptoed past him to look at Robin. I wasn't sure, but it looked as if some of his colour had returned and his skin felt warm to the touch, but it was the warmth of health not fever.

I noticed Wiggins had disappeared and was just about to search for him when the door opened and Loveday appeared.

"Good Morning," she smiled at me. "Wiggins just needed to go outside." The puppy bounded in the room and up to me, greeting me with a lick on my hand. I stroked his soft head and smiled as I watched him.

"Father!" Loveday wasn't afraid to disturb him. "Time to wake up" she called and he awoke with a jolt. She fussed over him a little and he complained about it, seeming to shrug her off, but it seemed that he was really enjoying having her there to care for him.

Loveday and her father went down to have breakfast. I said that I was not hungry and preferred to stay with Robin, so Loveday promised to send up a tray of food.

I sat on the bed beside him and started to tell him about my dream in which we were dancing. As I spoke, I held his hand, raising it ever so often to my face to press it against my cheek and occasionally to kiss it. I sang the music that Loveday had hummed to me as I slept and which had brought me such peace.

Elsie entered with a tray of food and a cup of tea. I left the bed momentarily to have a drink and then asked her if Robin had been given anything. When she told me that he had been given nothing, I was worried. Surely he needed water, at least? I asked her to bring me some and I told her that I would try to at least moisten his mouth for him. She looked knowingly at me and then smiled. She shuffled off to fetch the water, while I sat on the edge of the bed, sipping my tea.

She returned with a cup of water and I asked her to help me lift him so that I could try to get him to drink. Our attempts weren't entirely successful, but I did at least get his lips to open a little and managed to get some water into his mouth. Most of it went over me, but I didn't mind if it meant that Robin was more comfortable.

Elsie left the room and I replaced my cup on the tray. I went back to holding his hand and talking to him. I thought that I heard him sigh and I looked up to his face. There didn't appear to be any change. I ran my fingers through his hair, stroking the curls away from his pale forehead. I leaned my face closer to him and whispered his name.

"Robin," I had to tell him how I felt. "I love you." I was sure I saw his eye lids flicker. "Do you remember how I slept in your arms that first night?" I had to fight myself not to kiss him. "It felt right, didn't it? I am sorry I have taken so long to realise what you mean to me. I thought we were just best friends. We are that too, but it's more isn't it?"

This time, I didn't fight the urge; I leaned in and kissed his forehead. "That's why I was so jealous of Lucy, Robin, I just didn't understand." Once I had allowed myself to kiss him, he was irresistible to me. I trailed my lips between his eyes and down his nose. "I have missed you so much, my Robin." I kissed first one corner of his mouth and then the other. "You are, you know," I told him. "You are mine and I am not going to share you."

I felt his lips move slightly under mine and he was kissing me back. His soft lips parted slightly at my touch and he breathed my name as our kiss grew deeper.

"Maria." It was so soft but the sound of his voice filled me with such joy that I felt tears start to well up in my eyes again, and as they spilled over and splashed on his face, he released me and spoke.

"What's wrong, Princess?" It seemed so long since he had called me that. I couldn't speak at first; I just gazed into his eyes, so happy to see the life in them. Finally, I cleared my throat and replied,

"Nothing, Robin." I stroked his face. "I was just so afraid."

He reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes with his thumbs.

"What were you afraid of, my love?"

"Of losing you." I felt a sense of tremendous relief now I had managed to tell him. I put my hands up to touch his hands that were still cradling my face. "I love you so much. I can't live without you, Robin." I faltered slightly, "I was so scared I wasn't going to be able to tell you."

"I will never leave you, Maria." He struggled to sit up so that our faces were level. "I love you more than anyone or anything. I have done ever since I first saw you in London." He held my hands in his, squeezing them between his strong fingers. "I didn't realise it properly though until you stepped off the cliff."

He paused as if talking was difficult, so I fetched him the remaining water. He drank it eagerly, "I have been so happy, this summer. I haven't wanted to be with anyone else, but you. I've loved every hour we have been together, every dance, every walk. Even the days when we haven't done anything have been enjoyable."

I couldn't relax fully until I had asked,

"What about Lucy?"

"Lucy? What about her?" He asked; his expression was unreadable.

"You preferred spending time with her." I couldn't help myself, I knew I sounded accusatory, but I had to know. He looked into my eyes and I knew that he was speaking the truth,

"Lucy is a lovely girl, and a true friend, Maria. She knew how I felt about you, but she also knew that you needed a little help seeing me in the correct light. She had hoped you would marry her brother before she came here."

"He asked me," I broke in before I could stop myself, "but I refused."

"I should hope so too. He is nice enough, but you are mine." His tone was possessive and final. I wasn't going to argue.

"Entirely yours, Robin." I replied as Wiggins got tired of being ignored and jumped on the bed. We both laughed and simultaneously put out our hands to pet him.

"Thank you for Wiggins, he is gorgeous." I smiled at him.

"Just like his mistress." Robin smiled the special soft smile that he seemed to reserve for me. "Now enough talking. Kiss me again, please." I was only too happy to oblige.


	15. Epilogue Robin's POV

Robin's POV

Wiggins and I had been banished from the room we both shared with Maria. As I sat on the chair outside, I had my head in my hands and Wiggins sat on my foot. He always needed reassurance if he thought that Maria was in any kind of pain or trouble. I patted his silky head and he snuggled up closer to my leg. Daft dog.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall backwards until it touched the wall behind. My mind wandered through the events of the last couple of years until we had arrived here, like this.

My days had been filled with the joy and contentment that only true love could bring. Maria and I had never argued since that day when she had finally admitted that she loved me, which had then allowed me the opportunity to tell her exactly what she meant to me. I don't think my proposal of marriage was the most eloquent she received, I am sure that Adam was much more elegant, but mine succeeded where his failed.

Loveday had burst in to my room not long after Maria had agreed to become my wife and the news had consequently spread throughout the castle and to Moonacre almost immediately.

My recovery had been rapid after this and it wasn't long before Maria and I were back to our usual occupations, but this time with Wiggins in tow. He is devoted to Maria and in those early days he would cry if she left him for any time. I would have been a little jealous of the attention she gave him, if I hadn't known that she loved him all the more because he was a present from me.

We had managed to spend our winter afternoons together too, but this was often either at Moonacre or the castle because it was too cold to spend time in the den. When we did meet in the den, we usually had to cuddle up under a big fur in there, which was altogether too tempting until we were married.

Maria never ceased to amaze me. She was always curious, always eager to learn and try new things. I had to teach her how to use a bow and I was surprised at how quickly she became adept. She did not wish to kill animals; she just wanted to be able to fire arrows accurately at targets which I fashioned for her.

In return, she made me learn to play the piano a little, so that I could accompany her when she sat at the instrument. I wasn't very musical, but she didn't mind, we just liked to be close to one another.

It was a year after we met when she walked down the aisle to become my wife. It was an incredible day. Like Loveday and Benjamin before us, we got married in front of the whole village and my family in the pergola. Maria looked every inch the Moon Princess as she walked up the aisle with Lucy as her bridesmaid. Her dress was white silk and lace and it glowed softly in the sunlight. She was so beautiful, I was afraid to touch her in case she disappeared. I could hardly say my vows, my mouth had gone so dry with nerves, yet her clear, bright voice rang out so that everyone could hear when she promised to remain with me "until death do us part".

We had such a celebration for the wedding breakfast, Marmaduke must have been preparing for weeks! But then he had to make sure that it was a meal worthy of a princess. He is so proud of Maria and would do anything to make her smile.

We danced for even longer than at Loveday's wedding. I am sure Maria's shoes were almost worn completely away. I wanted to dance with my wife all evening, but I did take a turn around the floor with Lucy. I owed her a lot. If Maria hadn't been so jealous of Lucy, she might have never married me. I thanked her for this and she replied that she only had to look at the two of us to get her reward. She knew what we meant to each other and she could rejoice in our happiness.

We did leave Moonacre for a honeymoon, but we didn't go far. We made use of a little cottage that belonged to my father and was by the sea. Loveday arranged for someone to come in and cook and clean for us, but apart from this we saw no one else for a fortnight. We paddled in the sea and we ran on the beach. Maria collected shells and seaweed and we made elaborate pictures on the sand only for the sea to wash them away again every night. It was perfect and we were so much in love.

When we returned, we settled at Moonacre, although we did have rooms at the castle which we used frequently. Maria no longer had lessons with Miss Heliotrope, but I still had responsibilities at the castle and she likes to share those with me.

Another winter passed, but this time we were married and it didn't matter if we wanted to spend intimate afternoons in the den. So we often did. I wanted to be with her all of the time.

As Spring came round, she started to get sick. I had never seen Maria ill and it scared me at first, but in time it eased and all was well. Then she started to put on weight. She was clearly uncomfortable, but Maria never complained, she was always cheerful and determined to put me at ease. She spent much of her days sewing and knitting and I was fascinated by the skills she possessed. She really was perfect.

I was recalled to the present by sounds from within our chamber. Wiggins jumped up, his tail wagging. I got nervously to my feet as the door opened.

"It's over." The midwife looked at me and then smiled. "Would you like to come and meet your son?"

Maria was sitting in bed with a small red-faced bundle in her arms. I stood in the doorway enjoying the sight of my wife and our first-born. She looked up at me and smiled joyfully. She lifted him slightly so I could see him more clearly.

"So you want to hold him?" I did, but I was terrified. He was smaller than a rabbit. What if I should hurt him? I perched on the bed beside her and she placed him in my arms. Was there ever a more proud husband and father?

I leant over and kissed Maria. "Thank you, Princess. He is nearly as beautiful as you." She smiled at me and then gasped in surprise as she looked passed my shoulder.

"Wrolf!"

I turned to follow her gaze and caught a glimpse of an insubstantial black lion and white unicorn at the far side of the room. They held our eyes for a few seconds, nodded in approbation and then vanished. I looked back to Maria and saw that her face was filled with awe and delight. Our son gurgled happily in my arms and I knew that our lives were truely blessed.


End file.
